


The Storm Before the Calm

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Power Rangers Dino Thunder, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, PRDT, Power Rangers Dino Thunder - Freeform, Stephen Strange/Kira Ford - Father/Daughter, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Stephen Strange finds out that his daughter is one of the Power Rangers.  Follow their journey as they learn to navigate the uncharted territory of learning to trust each other and Stephen's journey to accept that his daughter is growing up and taking on the world.  However, there will be obstacles along the way.  One obstacle in particular ... Mesogog.  Will Kira and the Rangers and Avengers alike be able to save the day when Mesogog gets the Sorcerer Supreme in his corner?
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me out of nowhere just begging to be written! I hope you all love reading as much as I'm loving writing it! Please please PLEASE comment! I live for comments/reviews! I need them! They are my motivating force. I promise to get back to each and every reviewer! Comments, critiques, whatever! I welcome all of it! I am also always open to suggestions! Please leave them in the comments!

**The Storm Before the Calm**

**Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Family|Drama|Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** IronStrange

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Britney Spears – “Overprotected”  
Nickelback – “The Hammer’s Coming Down”

* * *

Confessions

* * *

_What am I to do with my life | (You will find it out don’t worry) | How am I supposed to know what’s right | (You just gotta do it your way) | I can’t help the way I feel | But my life has been so overprotected_

* * *

“You mind telling me just where you’re rushing off to?” Doctor Stephen Strange called out, watching his teenage daughter attempting to sneak out the front door.

_Well, shit._ Kira Strange thought to herself as she mentally searched for an explanation that would satisfy her father without divulging her secret identity. “Study group.” She offered, casually, hoping that her father wouldn’t press her for too many details. She really should have known better.

“Really?” Stephen questioned, feigning curiosity. Kira knew that voice. It was the voice her father always used when he knew she was lying, and he was just waiting to see how long she would hold out before she finally caved and told him the truth. _You made a promise to Conner and Ethan._ She reminded herself, as she turned and watched her father descending the staircase. “What subject?”

“Science.” Kira replied. Technically, she was going to train with two other students and their shared science teacher. Was it really a lie? Kira didn’t think so.

“I see.” Stephen hummed, thoughtfully, as he approached his daughter. “And, who all is in this … study group?”

“Just me and Conner and Ethan.” Kira shrugged, hoping to escape this line of questioning soon.

“’Conner and Ethan’?” Stephen questioned. “I don’t believe I know them.” He added, pretending to try to remember his daughter’s friends.

“Yeah, they’re in my class.” Kira shrugged. “We were all assigned a group project, together.” She added, hoping that would satisfy her father. Really. Had she ever met her father?

“I see.” Stephen hummed, thoughtfully. “What’s the project?” He quirked an eyebrow, awaiting his daughter’s response. She was stubborn, he had to give her that. Then, again, they all knew where she got it. And, he’d had a lot more practice at it.

“Nothing exciting.” Kira shrugged. “Just a … paleontology project.” She added, shifting the strap of her bag over her shoulder; instantly regretting the decision when her morpher/communicator beeped and the yellow stone in the center flashed. _Well, damn._ She thought in resignation. _Could you have timed that_ any _worse, guys?!_ She thought to herself, knowing who was trying to contact her. She knew Conner and Ethan – along with their mentor/trainer – Dr. Thomas Oliver were all wondering why she was late for their training session.

“Kira.” Stephen warned, dropping all pretense. “What is that and what is going on?” He asked, firmly – leaving no room for lies. “Why have you been sneaking out of here for months?” Watching the realization dawning on his daughter’s face, Stephen added “You really think I didn’t notice?” He asked, cockily. “This is me, we’re talking about.”

Sighing, Kira dropped her bag to the floor before finally coming clean. “Fine.” She sighed, crossing the room to stand before her father. “You really wanna know where I’ve been going? Fine. You know the Power Rangers? The mysterious superheroes you’ve been trying to track for months?” She asked, grinning slyly, as she watched an odd combination of confusion and realization dawning on her father’s face. “What? You think I didn’t know about your search for the Power Rangers?” She sneered. Okay, maybe a little more attitude than was warranted. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop. “C’mon, dad. It’s me, we’re talking about. I got my own ways of finding things out just the same as you have yours.” She added. “Plus, it would be kinda hard for me _not_ to know that my own father is searching for me … Even if he doesn’t know I’m one of the people he’s searching for…” She sneered, watching the confusion on her father’s face finally giving way to the realization. “That’s right. I’m a Power Ranger, dad.” She added, half raising her arms in a gesture meant to say, ‘Here I am!’ 

“You.” Stephen breathed, dumbfounded. “You’re a Power Ranger?” He asked, awestruck by the fact that his own daughter had hidden something like this from him. All her life, they’d never kept anything from each other. … Until now, apparently. Then, again … He’d kept his own search for the Rangers a secret from her so … Who was he to judge? Still … That didn’t make it any easier to stomach the fact that his own daughter had lied and hidden such a big secret from him. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Stephen demanded; the shock having given way to anger. “Answer me, Kira!”

“Ya know damn well why!” Kira snapped. “I mean, really! Three teenagers suddenly get superpowers thrust upon them – with no idea what was happening to them or how to handle these newfound powers or what the hell – “

“Hey!” Stephen barked, pointing toward Kira, angered by the way she was speaking to him.

“ – they’re supposed to do with said powers!” Kira soldiered on, steadfastly ignoring her father’s interruption. “I mean, Conner and Ethan were already freaked out, enough, terrified that some covert government agency was gonna come and abduct and stick us on some table in some lab in the middle of nowhere with wires coming out of our heads!” She added, recalling Conner and Ethan’s reactions when they’d first come into their powers. “Can you imagine how they’d feel with a pissed off sorcerer on their tail?” She asked, incredulously. “We made a promise to each other to not tell **anybody** about what had happened to us!”

“And, **_you_** know, damn well, that it’s my duty to know about enhanced individuals such as yourselves so that I can know if they’re a threat – “

“If you can honestly stand there and tell me that you truly believe that I would **ever** do **anything** to threaten the universe …” Kira replied, her voice low and dangerous. “Then you are **_not_** the man that raised me.” She hissed, her venomous gaze boring directly into her father. That hit home with the Sorcerer Supreme. “Same can be said if you honestly think that I would ever _hide_ a threat from you!” She added, turning on her heel and returning to her previous position by the front door only to be halted by her father.

“You know I can’t let you keep doing this.” This time, when Stephen spoke, his voice was noticeably calmer and softer. It was a tone of a concerned father attempting to protect his daughter, his only child. “I know firsthand how dangerous it is going into these types of battles.”

Sighing, Kira added “You think I never worried about you?” She asked, her own worries and concern for her father shining bright in her soft doe eyes. “I’m not naïve. I’ve seen the fallout from your battles with the Avengers. You think I don’t know what happened on Titan?” She challenged. “You think I didn’t worry about you going up against Thanos and his goons?” She challenged. Stephen had to admit that she had him, there. He’d been so caught up with stopping Thanos and saving the universe that he hadn’t stopped to give any thoughts to how Kira must have been worrying for him. “What do you think it did to me when Tony came back without you?” Stephen recalled his husband’s account of what it had been like, telling Kira that her father had been turned to dust with a snap of some lunatic’s fingers. He recalled the pain in his husband’s voice when Tony recounted telling Kira that he’d failed in protecting her father. A shudder passed through him at the memory along with an ache when he saw the tears glistening in Kira’s eyes before she turned her back to him again. “I know what I’m getting myself into.” She added, with a note of finality to her voice. “Hell, I knew what Ethan, Conner and I were **all** getting ourselves into when we first became Rangers way better than Conner and Ethan did.” She added, slinging her bag back over her shoulder before glancing back at her father.

“Kira, stop.” Stephen commanded, weakly. He had to admit that his daughter’s words had gotten to him. “I think we need – “ He began, only to be cut off by Kira’s next words. Words that would haunt him.

“ **We** don’t need anything.” Kira hissed. “But, **I** _do_ need something.” She began, cryptically. “ **I** need **you** to trust me.” She added, simply. “I need you to trust me to know what I’m doing the way that I’ve **always** trusted you to know what you’re doing whenever you’re off protecting the universe and reality and all that.” She elaborated. “I also need you to trust my team to have my back the way that I’ve always trusted Wong and Tony and the Avengers to have yours.”

Stephen opened his mouth in a feeble attempt to say something – anything – to try to get his daughter to stay so that they could work through their issues. However, he immediately snapped it shut, once more, noting that she had already disappeared through the door.

* * *

“Ah!” Conner cried out, hitting the ground much harder than was truly necessary. “Kira, what the hell?” Conner groaned, staggering back to his feet after being flipped by his teammate. 

“Yeah, man!” Ethan added, helping his friend to his feet. “You been goin’ at us like we’re real tyrannadrones!” 

“I thought that was the whole point of this!” Kira snapped, raising her arms in defiance. “How the hell else are we supposed to stay sharp?”

“Kira!” Doctor Thomas Oliver, the team’s leader, called out. “Inside!” He added, gesturing for the young teenager in yellow to follow him. “Now!”

Conner McKnight and Ethan James just shared equally confused and concerned looks between them as their friend followed the teacher/leader/mentor back inside into the lab and away from their view. “What do you think _that’s_ all about?” Ethan questioned, curiously.

“No idea.” Conner replied, utterly clueless about their comrade’s behavior. “I don’t know _what’s_ gotten into Kira.”

* * *

“Care to tell me what _that_ was all about?” Tommy Oliver asked, worried about the unusual aggression his young student was exhibiting and watching her anxiously pacing back and forth before him.

Finally, Kira stopped pacing as she leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor before allowing her head to fall into the waiting palms of her hands. “My dad knows.” She sighed, quietly, as Tommy crossed the room to sit on the floor, next to her. “He knows about us.” She added, just as softly. “He knows about the Rangers.” She elaborated, finally raising her head to look up at her teacher and mentor.

“I see.” Tommy replied, his voice calm and level, cuing the teenager to elaborate further. “And?”

“And what?!” Kira fired, back, her voice thick with the emotions she’d been fighting back.

“What happened?” Tommy asked, gently.

Sighing, heavily, Kira replied “He caught me trying to sneak off to come to training.” She began, recounting the tale of how she’d fought with her father. “He confronted me, and I eventually spilled my guts. Told him everything.”

Nodding, Tommy understood Kira’s emotional response. He knew how close she was with her father. He knew it couldn’t have been easy for her to confide in her father about the secret she’d been hiding. He also knew, too well, how hard it had been for her to have to hide anything from him. He could tell she was conflicted and could only hope that he could find a way to help the young woman before him. “I see.” He hummed, thoughtfully, knowing this wasn’t the end of the story. “What else happened?” He asked, resting a gentle hand on Kira’s shoulder as he waited for her to continue her story.

“We had a huge fight.” Kira replied, her voice hardly rising to a shaky whisper. Watching her turn her gaze up to him, Tommy could see the storm of emotions raging through her rich brown eyes. “Dr. O, my dad and I _never_ fight.” She added, hating how lost and desperate she sounded, in that moment. “About anything!”

Sighing, softly, Tommy knew this was his time to chime in. “Look, Kira … I know how close you and your dad are.” He offered, kindly. “And, I know what a good man your dad is. Just like I’m sure he knows just how important our work, here is.”

“That’s not the point!” Kira cried, leaping to her feet as she resumed her pacing. “Yes, he knows how important what we do is.” She conceded. “But, that’s not what we were fighting about.” She countered, her pacing growing more frantic, mirroring her own, racing, anxious thoughts. “We fought because my dad tried to forbid me to be a Ranger! He says that it’s too dangerous! He doesn’t trust me! He doesn’t trust you guys!”

“Kira.” Tommy’s voice was kind but firm enough to snap Kira out of her anxious thoughts, as he lightly gripped her arms to halt her pacing. “It’s not about your dad thinking you can’t handle yourself.” He offered, gently. “You’ve told me, yourself, that he’s been training you in the mystic arts. So, he obviously knows just what you’re capable of. He knows you know how to handle yourself.” He added, releasing the grip on his friend’s arms. “He’s just a father who’s worried about his daughter’s safety. He knows how dangerous our work is and what can happen to people like us.” Tommy elaborated. “He’s just worried and trying to protect his daughter.”

Listening to Tommy’s explanation – deep down – she knew he was right. She supposed she’d known, all along. She’d just been to angry and stubborn to see it. Tommy watched as the tension bled from her body as she spoke, again. “I know you’re right.” She conceded.

“Why don’t you just go home?” Tommy suggested. “Take the rest of the day off and go talk to your dad.”

“Thanks, Dr. O.” Kira smiled, reaching for her bag, on the floor. “You’re right.” As she turned to leave, she was halted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Sliding the phone out of her pocket, she noted that it was her stepfather calling. “Hey, Pops!” She greeted. “What’s …Slow down, pops! What …”

Walking back in from their sparring session, Conner and Ethan came to stand next to their mentor and teacher as they all watched the color drain from Kira’s face as her own words died on her lips. “Kira?” Conner asked, carefully.

“What’s goin’ on?” Ethan added, voicing the question on all their minds.

As the phone slid out of her hands, Kira turned to face her friends and teammates. They were all taken aback by the haunted look on her face and the matching tone in her voice as she spoke. “It’s my dad … He’s been taken.”

* * *

_Where will you be when the sky comes down? | And what would you do if the strength was found? | Stay right beside me when the ground starts shaking | The only sound you’ll hear’s the breath we’re taking | If there is one thing I can promise you | We’ll see the light again_   
_This is the calm before the coming storm | This is the red sky morning without warning now | This is the fight that we’ve been waiting for | And, there’s no sense in running, the hammer’s coming down_

* * *

Stephen didn’t know how he’d gotten to the park. He really hadn’t been paying much attention to where he was going. After his attempt at meditation failed to provide him with the clarity he so desperately sought, he gave up and just started walking. With no real destination in mind, he just knew he needed to clear his head. Granted, he was a bit calmer after meditating. But he still couldn’t clear his mind of his racing thoughts. Kira was right. He did need to trust his daughter. After all, she was hardly a damsel in distress. Hadn’t he seen that for himself in their training sessions.

Stephen had started teaching his daughter about the mystic arts since she was old enough to understand what he was teaching her. She had come very far in a relatively short amount of time. She had accomplished things in just a few years that took lesser students decades to master. She was powerful and innately talented. Stephen knew, full well, that she could handle anything thrown her way.

But that never stops a father from worrying about his daughter’s safety. Just because he knew she could handle anything didn’t mean that he was ready to throw her into the lion’s den. No, this whole Ranger was business was another matter, entirely. He hated the thought of her rushing off into battle without him there, by her side, to protect her. _But she hardly needs you to protect her._ He told himself.

Stephen had been so lost in his own inner monologue that he’d failed to notice the menacing lizard-looking creatures surrounding him until it was too late. He was vastly outnumbered. Throwing his shields up, he quickly assumed a fighting stance when a much larger lizard-esque creature approached him.

“Doctor … Stephen … Strange.” The creature hissed, slowly, approaching him. “We finally meet.”

“You seem to have an advantage over me.” Stephen countered. “You seem to know me.” He added, fending off some of the creature’s henchmen with his magical ropes flowing from his hands. “But I don’t know you.” Blasting another group of henchmen off him, he added. “And, I _know_ I’d remember a face like **_that_**.”

“You’re right.” The creature sneered, stepping ever closer to Stephen until they were standing toe-to-toe. “You don’t know me.” He hissed. “But, you will.”

Before Stephen could process what was happening, the henchmen behind him had parted to allow another – more robotic-looking – creature to approach him, stealthily from behind. Stephen didn’t notice the new development until it was too late. Until felt the cold metal cuffs snapped around his wrists as the surrounding henchmen grabbed him.

“What the-“ Stephen ground out, struggling against the grip on him. “What is this?!” He demanded, heatedly, only to freeze when he took in the sight of the ancient runes engraved on the cuffs, encircling his wrists. He knew these cuffs. They were designed to dampen his magic – to prevent him from being able to use it. _No!_ Stephen thought to himself, feeling the panic beginning to rise in him. “Get off me!” He grit his teeth, still struggling against his captors.

“We haven’t been properly introduced.” The creature before him sneered.

“Go back to hell, where you belong.” Stephen hissed, trying to seem intimidating, despite how useless he felt without his powers.

“My name is …” The creature continued, ignoring Stephen’s interruption. “Mesogog.” The creature drawled, dramatically.

“I don’t give a shit who you are!” Stephen hissed. “You’re just the next in a never-ending line of assholes that the Avengers _and_ the Power Rangers will dispense of.” He grinned, defiantly.

“Then, I suppose you and I had best get to work.” Mesogog sneered, cryptically.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re talking about?” Stephen demanded before he and the lizard-looking creatures holding him hostage disappeared through a portal.

* * *

_Once it’s started, there’s no turning back | But I’ll be with you when the sun turns black | ‘Cause finding faith will always be the hardest | While you’re standing in the heart of darkness | If there is one thing I can promise you | We’ll see the light again_   
_This is the calm before the coming storm | This is the red sky morning without warning, now | This is the fight that we’ve been waiting for | And, there’s no sense in running, the hammer’s coming down_

* * *

_“Hey, Pops! What’s …”_ Tony Stark didn’t have time to explain his rage, at the moment. Yes, he was pissed at Kira for her keeping her secret from Stephen and himself. But that was another story for another time. They had much more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. “Kira Rose Strange!” He barked, forgoing any small talk. “You get your ass home, now!” _“Slow down, Pops!”_ Tony sighed. He didn’t have time to explain this over the phone. _“What’s-“_ “Just get home! Now!” He interjected. “Your dad is missing! He’s been abducted.”

Ending the call, Tony quickly dialed another number. _“Tony?”_ The ever-familiar voice of Steve Rogers answered on the first ring. “Rogers.” He greeted, too stressed for small talk. “Get the others. We have a situation.” _“Who is it, this time?”_ Steve replied, already jumping into action. “I don’t know.” Tony Stark hated not knowing the answer to a question. Especially when the safety of someone he loved was involved. “But they have Stephen.” He added, hating how helpless he felt. _“We’re on our way.”_ Steve replied, ending the call.

“Are they coming?” Wong asked, studying Stark, carefully. 

“Yeah, they’re coming.” Tony replied, gravely.

“I don’t suppose you have any connections to the Power Rangers?” Wong asked, hoping to lighten the mood with a little levity. However, they were soon interrupted by a golden portal sparking to life not far behind Tony.

“Actually…” Kira spoke, walking through the portal with her teammates hot on her heels. “He does.” She smiled, gesturing to her friends and teammates.

“Who are all of you?” Wong asked, curiously.

“You, I know.” Tony replied, pointing to Tommy. “You’re Kira’s teacher.” He added, turning his attention to Conner and Ethan. “You, I don’t know!” He elaborated, looking from Conner to Ethan and back again. “Who the hell are you and what the hell are you all doing here?” He demanded, turning to Kira. “Kira?”

“This is Conner McKnight.” Kira replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, as she gestured to her red-clad friend. “And, this is Ethan James.” She added, pointing to her friend in blue. “Pops…” She added, turning her attention to her stepfather. “… I’d like you to meet … the Power Rangers.” She smiled, knowing her team would have hers and her father’s back. 


	2. A Whole Damn Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and her father go toe-to-toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can correctly identify the The Craft inspiration/reference, you get a one-shot!

**The Storm Before the Calm**

**Disclaimer:  
** Y’all know the drill.

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Genre:  
** Family|Drama|Angst|Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** IronStrange

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Avril Lavigne – “Warrior”

* * *

A Whole Damn Army

* * *

_I pick my battles ‘cause I know I’m gonna win the war (Win the war) | I’m not rattled ‘cause I’ve shattered all of this before (This before) | Steadier than steel ‘cause I’m ready with my shield and sword (Shield and sword) | I’m back on the saddle ‘cause I gathered all my strength for more_

* * *

“Yeah, we’re gonna talk about this, later.” Tony warned, pointing to his stepdaughter.

“After we get dad back.” Kira agreed, her eyes showing an understanding that none of those around them could have expected.

Tony had no words – no comeback for that – so, he just nodded his agreement. There was a tense moment of silence before the doors of the Sanctum opened and the rest of the Avengers entered. “Where’s Strange?” Captain Steve Rogers demanded, leading the group of heroes to where the Rangers and Tony and Wong stood, in the center of the room.

“I think we can answer that one.” Kira offered before Tony cut in.

“Yeah, how’s that?” No accusations. No suspicions. No negative connotations of any kind. Just a genuine inquiry.

“While I may not have been there when my dad was taken … “ Kira trailed off. Nobody assembled in the room missed the note of guilt in her voice. Kira was grateful that none of them commented on it. “ … I know that my dad’s only been tracking one potential threat, recently.”

“Who is it?” Natasha Romanov questioned.

“His name is Mesogog.” Kira replied, her eyes and voice cold as steel.

“What’s his endgame?” Clint Barton questioned.

“Yeah, what’s he want with Kira’s dad?” Bruce Banner’s booming voice added.

“Oh, ya know, the usual.” Kira replied, sarcastically. “ … Just wants to take over the world.” She added.

“After reverting it to the age of the dinosaurs.” Dr. Thomas Oliver added, joining the conversation.

“Hm.” Tony hummed, thoughtfully. “Gotta give him points for originality.” The glares that surrounded him cut off that train of thought. “How do we get him back?” He asked.

“It won’t be easy.” Kira began.

“We don’t need easy.” Added Wong.

“Just possible.” The good Captain finished the sorcerer’s thought.

“There’s only one way onto Mesogog’s island lair.” Kira added.

“How do we do it?” Tony asked, steely determination written in his features.

“The entire place is surrounded by a firewall.” Kira explained. “You have to be travelling a minimum of 500 miles an hour to pass through without being ripped to pieces.” She added.

“How do you propose we do that?” Scott Lang asked, watching the exchange with a sense of fascination.

“The rangers and I will handle that.” Kira added, sharing knowing glances with her teammates. 

“I’m coming with you.” Tony replied. His voice left no room for arguments.

“Dad’s gonna need you, here, when we get him back.” Kira added, turning to the man of iron. “Mesogog is the master of mind control. God only knows what he’s got planned for my father. And God only know what he’s doing or already done to him.” She added, ominously. “We’re gonna need you guys here in case my dad isn’t … himself … when we get him back.”

The silence that followed the yellow ranger’s last statement was deafening. The weight of her words hung in the air. “What are you – “

The words died on Tony’s lips as the collective attention of the entire group was drawn outside. Turning to the window, they saw their worst fears coming to pass. Dr. Stephen Strange was destroying the city.

“That’s what I was saying.” Kira deadpanned, turning her attention to Tony. “This is exactly what I was afraid of.” She added, tearing herself away from the sight outside the window, storming toward the door with a newfound determination the likes of which nobody around her had ever witnessed. “Mesogog’s turned my father against us.” 

The rangers all morphed, joining Kira on either side of the yellow ranger. “We’re coming with you.” Captain America added, turning to the rest of the Avengers, sharing knowing glances.

“We’ll meet you out there.” Kira added, snapping the visor on her helmet shut as she and the other rangers stepped outside the door into the streets. Onto the battlefield.

* * *

_And, I won’t bow | I won’t break | No, I’m not afraid to do whatever it takes_

* * *

Kira crashed against the street beneath her. Gasping – attempting to catch the breath knocked out of her lungs – as she struggled to get back up. She hated this. She was going toe-to-toe against her father: the man who raised her. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to fighting side-by-side. They were always on the same team. Except now … They weren’t.

Looking around the scene around her, the yellow ranger’s heart sank even deeper. Her teammates were all down. The suits and morphers over-powered by her father’s magic. They were all gasping and grunting against the pain as they clutched against various wounds they had sustained.

Turning her attention to her father’s former teammates, they were all down, as well. Her father had even managed to knock out the Hulk. _Didn’t think that was possible._ She thought to herself, grimly.

Captain America was struggling back to his feet. The yellow ranger could see even the super soldier wouldn’t hold out much longer as he stumbled back to the ground. 

Hawkeye and Black Widow were both down as well, unconscious in the middle of the street. _Damn._ Kira thought to herself.

Finally struggling back to her feet, Kira felt sick to her stomach as she took in the fact that she seemed to be the last one standing as her father took out the rest of the remaining Avengers and Wong in a massive golden orange explosion of magical energy and raw power.

 _Well, **that’s** new._ Kira thought to herself before shaking her head clear. “STOP!” Kira screamed, using her own powers to levitate herself over to where her father stood. “You are not gonna touch them.”

“And who do you think you are to stop … The Sorcerer Supreme?” Her father questioned, a murderous glare she’d never seen in her father’s eyes.

Looking around her, Kira felt her heart shatter inside her chest as she took in the sight of an unconscious Iron Man lying on the ground in a shattered and torn suit of armor. _He’s gonna hate himself when we get him back._ The thought was nearly enough to make Kira sick. But, the yellow ranger knew she had to stay strong.

* * *

_‘Cause I’m a warior, I fight for my life | Like a soldier, all through the night | And I won’t give up, I will survive | ‘Cause I’m a warrior_

* * *

“The Yellow Ranger.” The voice that spoke may have come through her father’s lips. But it was not her father. She had to remember that. The fallen heroes around them all began grunting and groaning as consciousness returned to them.

“Daddy’s little girl.” Kira had to swallow back the bile rising in her throat at the very thought. 

Tony groaned, trying to shake the fog from his head as he hoped and prayed that the sight before him was just a nightmare and he was still unconscious.

“You could be again.” Dr. Strange offered, opening his arms in a gesture meant to be welcoming. 

Captain America and the other Avengers all slowly began to stir around them. Hawkeye grunted back to consciousness with a groan. “Is it just me…” He groaned, quietly. “ … Or has he gotten stronger?”

“Definitely not just you.” Banner groaned, clutching his pounding head.

“Definitely not.” Romanov added, casting a worried glance toward the Hulk.

“We could be a team, again.” Strange added. 

“Tell me she’s not actually thinking about it?!” Captain America uttered, awestruck by the scene unfolding.

“The Sorcerer’s daughter would never turn her back on us.” Thor groaned from where he lay on the ground, still clutching his wounded side.

“He’s right.” Peter Parker finally spoke as he stirred, surrounded by the shredded remains of his suit.

“You and me against the world!” God, how Kira hated the way that she almost wanted that. 

“That sick bastard.” Tony grunted, shocking those within earshot. “Using Stephen against his own daughter.”

“And, we wouldn’t even have to stop there.” Dr. Strange added. “Mesogog only wants this one planet.” He continued. “Together … We could rule the universe.”

“That’s not how this works.” Kira argued, steeled by determination. “You know that’s not you.”

“Isn’t it?” Dr. Strange quirked a brow. “Look at them.” He added, gesturing to the fallen heroes struggling to their feet around them. “They’re pathetic. They’re nothing against us!” He grinned, in triumph. “And, with your new powers _plus_ our magic?! Nothing in the universe could ever stop us!”

“A wise man once told me that it wasn’t about domination!” Kira fired back. “Magic was never meant to be used this way!” Tony had to admit that he admired the way that Kira kept her composure while going against her own father. “Magic was only ever meant to be used to protect those that can’t protect themselves!” Everyone around them stared at the exchange. “You taught me that!” The raw emotion was reflected in her voice and streamed down her face in the form of tears.

“That man was a fool.” Dr. Strange replied. “He was weak! Too afraid to embrace the power that he possessed.”

“No.” Kira ground out, gritting her teeth in determination. “He _is_ the greatest man I’ve ever known.”

“And, what am I?” Tony shrugged, sarcastically. “Chopped liver?”

* * *

_Oh, you can’t shoot me down, you can’t stop me now | I got a whole damn army | Oh, they try to break me down, try to take me out | They can’t cut or scar me_

* * *

“I’m sorry, dad.” Kira whispered, her voice shaking with emotion, as her body glowed with golden sparks. The heroes around them were all forced to shield their eyes against the bright, golden, glow. “I bind, you Stephen Strange.”

The Sorcerer Supreme’s eyes widened in panic at the realization of what his daughter was doing to him. “No.” He breathed.

“I bind you from doing harm.” Kira chanted on, hating herself for what she knew she had to do.

“NO!” Stephen screamed, struggling against the sparking and glowing ropes surrounding him.

* * *

_Warrior, I’ll fight for my life | Like a soldier, all through the night | And, I won’t give up, I will survive | I’m a warrior_

* * *

“What’s she doing?” Peter questioned, awestruck by the sight.

“She’s binding him.” Wong deadpanned, amazed by the way the young teenager so steadfastly stood against her father as she knew what was right. “She’s much stronger than we’ve given her credit for.”

“What the hell does that even mean?!” Tony roared, demanding to know what was happening between his husband and daughter. “What the hell is she doing, Wong?!”

“She’s stopping him from using magic to harm anyone – including himself.” Wong elaborated. _She certainly is a clever girl._ He thought to himself. The sorcerer didn’t even know that the young teenager would even know of a spell like that. _Definitely her father’s daughter._

* * *

_And, I’m stronger, that’s why I’m alive | I will conquer, time after time | I’ll never falter, I will survive | ‘Cause I’m a warrior_

* * *

“I bind you, Stephen Strange, from doing harm.” Kira soldiered onward in her spell. “Harm against other people and harm against yourself.” The yellow ranger would not be stopped. The tyrannadrones had descended upon them, once again. But, watching the display of their comrade in yellow, the Rangers and Avengers alike came back anew.

The rangers all shared a knowing glance and a nod. Raising their morphers into the air, they donned their suits, once more. Their energy and their fight renewed. They attacked with a newfound determination.

“I bind you, Stephen Strange.” Kira pressed on, watching the magical ropes closed in on her father – squeezing tighter the harder he fought against them. “I bind you from doing harm.” The yellow ranger would not be stopped. She couldn’t. _The universe depends on it._ She reminded herself, recalling her father’s own determination when Thanos threatened the universe not so long ago.

“Avengers!” Captain Steve Rogers roared, feeling re-energized by determination demonstrated by the yellow rangers. Rising to his feet, he raised his hand as Mjolnir soared into his grasp while he raised his shield with his other arm. “Assemble.” He growled out.

Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Thor, and all the Avengers gathered around, assuming new fighting stances. If the yellow ranger could keep fighting on even against her own father – of the most important men in her life … They could keep fighting. Whatever it took to keep the Earth safe. … Even if that meant protecting the Earth against one of its own defenders.

The battle was intense. Shots flying in all directions … Punches, kicks and a myriad of weapons and fighting styles flying. But, this time, the Avengers had the upper hand. The hideous aliens were falling all around them.

* * *

_And, I won’t bow, I won’t break | No, I’m not afraid to do whatever it takes | I’ll never bow, I’ll never break_

* * *

The binds finally secured themselves into place as Kira continued her spell. “I bind you, Stephen Strange. I bind you from using any magic. For any purpose.”

“NOOOOOO!” Stephen screamed against the magical bindings. “KIRA!” He cried. “KIRA! Please!” The Sorcerer’s voice was pleading. She knew how insecure he was without his magic. Without his magic, he was powerless. He was completely and utterly defenseless. Vulnerable. How he hated being vulnerable.

Staring into her father’s eyes, Kira struggled to maintain her resolve. _You have to stay strong!_ The yellow ranger told herself. _Until you figure out how to break through Mesogog’s hold on him, he’s still a threat. You can’t let him hurt anyone else._ She reminded herself. “I bind you, Stephen Strange, from using magic. In any way, shape or form. I bind you from using magic for any purpose.”

Kira had just finished her enchantment. Her father was securely bound from using any kind of magic for any reason. The glowing aura faded from her form. The Avengers and the Rangers had dispensed of the last of the alien creatures. Surveying the area, Kira waited for the other shoe to drop. The Power Rangers also searched for any signs of a new threat approaching. When none came, they all breathed a sigh of relief as they powered down.

“Kira.” Stephen begged. The yellow ranger hated herself for reducing her father to a begging, pleading, mess. “Just let me go! Let me go and give me back my magic, and all will be forgiven.” He reasoned. “Everything can be just like it was! Better, even!”

Drawing a deep breath, Kira pushed back all her storming emotions. Turning to her father, she stared at him with a look of steel. “You … are not … _my father_!” She snarled before turning her back to him and opening a portal to the dungeons beneath the Sanctum. Without another word, she gripped her father by the arm and – if her grip was a bit excessively forceful, well … who could blame her? – as she shoved her father through.

“Kira–“ But Stephen’s cries fell on deaf ears as the portal closed behind him.

“I’m sorry, Kira.” Dr. Thomas Oliver spoke, gently, resting a supportive hand on his young protégé’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Captain America offered, standing next to his new comrade in black, as he rested a hand on the teenager’s other shoulder. “We all know that can’t have been easy for you.”

“What exactly was that?” Conner asked, dumbfounded by his teammate’s display. “That you were doing.”

“I bound him.” Kira replied, her voice flat and devoid of any emotion. “I put a spell on him to prevent him from using his magic.” She elaborated. “I figured – unless we can break Mesogog’s hold on him – the only way to protect the universe from my dad is to either kill him or prevent him from being able to use his magic.” The color drained from her face as she continued to speak. “I sure as hell won’t kill him.” She added. “Not unless **_absolutely necessary_**.” She finished.

“We won’t let it come to that.” Ethan James chimed in, powering down his own suit.

“For sure!” Peter Parker added, his own suit vanishing to be replaced by his street clothes.

“This won’t … hurt him … in any way …” Tony asked, curiously. “Will it?” He asked, worried for his husband’s safety.

“Of course not.” The death glare from his daughter was more than enough to silence the man of iron. “If you honestly think that I would **_ever_** do anything to _intentionally **hurt** my father_ …” She hissed. “You are _not_ the man that I thought you were.”

A heavy silence fell over the assembled heroes for a moment before Tony finally spoke. “I’m sorry.” The words were so soft and timid that Kira wasn’t entirely certain that she’d actually heard them. “I know you would never maliciously harm your dad.” The billionaire confessed. “This is all just so … I don’t even know which way is up, anymore.”

The crowd remained silent as they waited for the teenager’s response on bated breath. “It’s okay.” She breathed, throwing herself into her stepfather’s arms as the armor fell away. “I know. I never thought I’d see the day that I’d have to fight against my own dad.”

“No one should ever have to be put in that position.” Natasha interjected.

“How do we help him?” Bruce questioned, knowing that the sooner they got to work, the sooner they could put this all behind them.

“I have to find a way to break Mesogog’s hold on him.” Kira replied, placing her thumb and middle finger between her lips and releasing a shrill whistle before a strange-looking motorcycle screeched to a halt right in front of her. “Everyone, go home.” She instructed, mounting the motorcycle. “I’m gonna go back to the Sanctum and see if I can find anything that will help us get my dad, back.”

“If you think that we’re letting you handle this, alone…” Clint Barton interjected, making his way through the crowd. “…You got another thing comin’.”

Sighing, Kira looked around the heroes around her. Looking around, she knew it would be a losing battle to try to get them to let her handle the situation. “Fine.” She sighed. “Meet me back at the Sanctum.” She added, before speeding off on the motorcycle.

The heroes all shared confused looks among themselves. Shrugging it off and chalking the teen’s behavior up to the stress of the situation, they all took off in the direction of the Sanctum. Getting their Sorcerer Supreme back would not prove to be an easy task. But if it was easy, it wouldn’t be any fun. Now, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can correctly identify the The Craft inspiration/reference, you get a one-shot!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews will be rewarded!


End file.
